A wireless energy transmission system consists of two parts which are separated from each other, and includes a sender, a receiver, a power grid and a load. The sender and the receiver are physically disconnected, and energy is transmitted mainly through a non-contact transformer. A non-contact transformer serves as a main part capable of wirelessly transmitting energy in the wireless energy transmission system. Both an air gap and a dislocation distance between primary and secondary windings may influence energy transmission and control of the system. Only in the case that the primary and secondary windings of the non-contact transformer are aligned with each other and there is a certain air gap between the primary and secondary windings, the wireless energy transmission system may efficiently transmit energy.
On one hand, the change in the air gap and dislocation between the primary and secondary windings of the non-contact transformer will influence energy transmission efficiency of the system. On the other hand, the stability of the system will be influenced. When the air gap between the primary and secondary windings of the transformer exceeds a certain range or the primary and secondary windings are seriously dislocated, the system will even not run.
Therefore, it is an important key for stable and efficient running of the wireless energy transmission system to rapidly and accurately detect the air gap and dislocation information between the primary and secondary sides of the non-contact transformer.